3 times dean says i love you to sammy
by deanheart22
Summary: in his life , dean said i love you very less often and only if he absolutely meant it. here are three times when he said those three little words to the person who owned his life , heart and soul.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys. I know it's been a long time since I posted anything at all... but what can I do? I have been on a bad writer's block. I hope to continue with my other stories as soon as possible. Anyways here you go another story my muse lead me into.

It was a cool night. The spring air blowing gently through the French windows of the little house that stood there. The chirping of crickets was the only sound in the cool air. Inside the house, three year old Dean played happily with his cars. He seemed to be engrossed in his toy completely. The wind blowing from the window gently caressing the mop of blonde hair.

By the couch, sat Mary, watching with quiet admiration at the young miracle playing in front of her. Dean truly was a gift from god. Just then Dean looked up from his car and with barely suppressed excitement ran towards her. "Momma momma. Look! Look! What I found. I opened up the car."

"Very good. You well be just like your father. He likes cars also. He will be proud."

Dean smiled his adorable dimples that at this young age had women 'oohing and aahing' at him.

"And Sammy?" he asked. His innocent child like eyes wide.

"Of course. He will be proud of you too. De? Why did u call him Sammy?"

"Coz he is Sammy isn't he? I know he is." Dean replied with strong conviction.

Just then Mary feels a soft kick in her stomach. She gasps in surprise. Did she imagine it? It didn't seem like.

"Just like you knew I was Dean. I know that he is Sammy.i know he is going to be Sammy."

Another kick

"Pretty little Sammy. We will play so much when you come. We will be best brothers."

Another kick. Mary sighed. Joy flitted across her face with each kick. Just then Dean puts his tiny hands on her stomach and says, "What is Sammy doing now mommy?"

Mary smiled. "Sammy likes the sound of your voice De. He likes being called Sammy I think."

Dean's eyes shone with admiration, excitement and most of all love for the little boy he had just christened as Sammy.

Moving his tiny hands over her swollen belly, he moved his little head forward and kissed her belly. He then gently whispered, "I love you Sammy. Always will. I promise I will be the best big brother ever."

The end


	2. Chapter 2

_****__**"In loving memory**__**  
**__**when tomorrow starts without me**__**  
**__**and I'm not here to see…**__**  
**__**If the sun should rise and find your**__**  
**__**eyes filled with tears filled for me,**__**  
**__**I wish so much you wouldn't cry**__**  
**__**the way you did today…**__**  
**__**While thinking of the many things**__**  
**__**we didn't get to say.**__**  
**__**I know how much you love me,**__**  
**__**as much as I love you.**__**  
**__**And each time you think of me,**__**  
**__**I know you'll miss me too.**__**  
**__**When tomorrow starts without me,**__**  
**__**don't think we are apart…**__**  
**__**For every time you think of me,**__**  
**__**I'm right here in your heart."**_

Dean felt as though his eyes were seeing in slow motion. He watched as Jake picked up the knife and drove it into Sam's back.

Sammy.

His Sammy.

His legs rushed on their own accord to catch Sammy as he fell to the ground. His heart felt numb. He felt cold. He hugged Sammy tighter to his chest. His heart was drowning in grief. His brain short circuited when he looked at Sammy's face. Sam seemed to have trouble in breathing.

He was dying.

His _**Sammy**_ was _**dying**_.

In his heart, Dean knew Sammy was dying. But his brain refused to accept it. It felt as though he were being crushed. Crushed by something large and heavy. He could see Sammy smiling for the last time. His eyes crinkling under that bright smile that once melted hearts.

Tears traced a familiar path on Dean's cheeks. He hugged Sammy tighter as he whispered ,"I love you Sammy. Don't leave me. Please don't leave me. I love you. Ple"

His broken self cried on seeing Sammy smile and whisper those very 3 words back to him. The world seemed to zero in on them. "I love you Dean. I am sorry".

Tears pooled below them. Sam's breath was becoming more and more ragged. Sammy coughed a little and sighed, "Look at you trying to make a chick flick moment." He smiles weakly.

Dean's tears escalated.

Here was his Sammy, dying, _**dying in his arms, **_and he was making jokes about it.

Typical.

He hugged Sam closer. It hurt so damn much. Sam's breathing turned ragged.

The light flashed in Sam's eyes for the last time and squeezing Dean's hand one last time, Sam's heart stopped. The light left Sammy's eyes and the crushing weight buried Dean underneath it. His heart lurched. Something deep clawed free and with one hard shudder, he burst into nerve wracking sobs.

He had lost the person he had loved and adored above all. He had lost the meaning to his life.

He had lost his only reason to live.

Sam hadn't left alone. He had taken Dean's heart and soul with him leaving Dean broken and an empty shell.

Dean sobbed till his eyes became red and sore. His every breath sang the same words again and again 'I miss you Sammy. Please come back.'

Dean was going to get Sammy back. He wouldn't let go of the person who he had loved all his life. He would find Sammy and bring him back.

Somehow.

Anyhow.

After all he needed his Sammy back with his heart right where it belonged.

The end

So guys tell me what you think about it! Reviews are my treat. So treat me and I treat with another chapter.


End file.
